Mark XXXV - Red Snapper
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Make 35 (XXXV) |codename = Red Snapper |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Disaster Rescue Suit |armorcolor = Red With Golden & Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capbilities = |specialfeats = Pressurized Support System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark 34 |successor = None (Final Version) |preceded = Mark 34 |followed = Mark 36 }} The Mark 35 (Mark XXXV), also known by its codename as "Red Snapper", is a Disaster Rescue Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 35 has a bright red colored armor, together with some dark steel silver platings on some areas. Its color is based off on that of a Lobster, together with with its long retractable pincer-like claws. Its face plate is colored gold, and its helmet features a new design that points out edges in the face of the mask. Armor Capabilities Armor Features Retractable Claws The Mark 35 has dual red retractable claws. Weaponry This armor was not made for combat, but rather for rescue missions, but it had an arsenal of conventional weaponry available on most of Stark's armors. Its repulsor rays could be focused into slow moving balls of energy, by the armors claws, that exploded on contact, and it had an average RT beam. Repulsors The Mark 35 has small Repulsors at the end of its arms, which can be used when the claws are retracted back to its original length. Unibeam The Mark 35 has a vertical rectangular-shaped Unibeam that protrudes out of its chest piece. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark 35 was activated along with all the other armors in Tony's basement by J.A.R.V.I.S. from Tony's order of the "House Party Protocol". It then proceeded to fly to the Roxxon Oil Rig after. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 35 was one of first few armors to appear on the scene, along with the Mark 17, Mark 39, Mark 33, Mark 15, Mark 28, and the Mark 40. It surrounded the area together with the other armors, and waited for Tony's order as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the Iron Legion's arrival. It then targeted and attacked the Extremis Soldiers in the rig after Tony gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." During the midst of the battle. armor was seen engaging three soldiers after they all jumped on it. As it tried to shake them off, the Mark 17 came to help it when Tony asked it to, but to no avail. The armor was then overwhelmed and its facemask was ripped off, leaving only the helmet, and the inner parts of it revealed. With it flying blind, one of the Extremis Soldiers jumped off it, as it crashed to a crate in the rig, killing the other two soldiers and completely destroying the armor. Its crash caused a large explosion, which wrecked the area where Pepper and Aldrich were in. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 35 is an unlockable and playable armor in the game. It was one of the few armors initially available for use during the game's release. * Score Multiplier: x4.5 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: A reinforced suit specially designed to operate with maximum efficiency in disaster areas or war zones where innocent victims might be trapped under rubble. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark 35 is the thirty-fifth armor built by Tony Stark, and is the twenty-eighth armor as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 35 was named after the "Red Snapper", a form of crustacian Lobster. This could refer to the long arms of the Mark 35, like a lobster's pincers, or its distinctive red hue, a characteristic common with most of the Iron Man suits. * The Mark 35 is the second largest Iron Man suit, the first being the Mark 38, which is the Heavy Lifting Suit. Interestingly, they both share similar characteristics, as both are designed to clear rubble and assist in manual tasks. * The Mark 35 is the first armor to feature claws in its arms, as well as display visible Pressure Support Systems in the outer parts of the armor that guide the claws in retracting and contracting when carrying objects or debri. * The Mark 35 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 33, Mark 38, Mark 39 and Mark 40 armors. Gallery Photo(70).jpg|The Mark 35, also known as the "Red Snapper", a Disaster Rescue Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. Photo(87).JPG|The Mark 35's basic data and appearance. Photo(117).JPG|The Mark 35 in full view. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 35' in Iron Man Three (6th from left, 2nd from right) Photo(627).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 35 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 35 in Iron Man 3 Rsdestroy.jpg Mark 35.JPG Iron-Man-3-Mark-35-Graphic-550x289.jpg Mark-35-Red-Snapper.jpg IM_MK35_-_Game.png maxresdefault (7).jpg IM3_SoA_MK35.png References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Special Iron Man Suits